We Shall Find Our Freedom
by DiamondQuietRose
Summary: Terra thought that she had killed Raven but she was very, very wrong. "Artheren sheba Trigon metrion!" Raven muttered as she emerged out of the mud, however, she looked completely different. Her hair turned waist-length and white while her whole body was red and she stood naked before her. But her eyes struck fear into the Markovia princess. "R... Raven?" "You're mine,"
1. Warning!

Warning, this Teen Titans story is 18+ MA for demonic possession, graphic, detailed deaths, realistic nightmares and the like so if any of you don't like those kinds of things please leave this story _**now!**_

Guys this will be the most gruesome, saddest and heartbreaking story that I will ever make and the only one that is going to be posted but don't worry since there are going to be happy moments too.


	2. A Monster Awakens

A Monster Awakens.

Chapter 1.

Raven fought with every bit of strength that she had when the giant mud created hands pulled her further and further down into the abyss.

Her eyes slowly closed as she began to think about her friends, her mother, oh god her dear mother.

'Is this the end for me? No! Not yet there is a spell to save my own life and the others."

Her eyes glowed red with the other two opening then she finally destroyed the hands with her powers before floating up to the surface.

Terra thought that she had killed Raven but she was very, very wrong.

"Artheren sheba Trigon metrion!" Raven muttered as she emerged out of the mud, however, she looked completely different.

Her hair turned waist-length and white while her whole body was red and she stood naked before her.

But her eyes struck fear into the Markovia princess. "R... Raven?"

"You're mine,"

The Azarathian's voice wasn't even her own, it was deep and menacing which suited her new look perfectly.

She stepped down and every step that she took was covered by darkness, which acted like a bridge.

Terra's eyes glowed yellow as she summoned a huge boulder and launched it toward her but Raven opened her hand with a beam of darkness shooting out of it, the beam destroyed it leaving nothing but dust behind.

Her eyes glowed yellow once again as she spread arms out to make the mud engulf Raven who was walking toward her again however, she made a dome around her body which shattered the mud.

Raven raised her hands above her head and used her powers to make darkness travel up Terra's legs then stopped it at her knees.

Next, she swiped her left arm in front of her, making a razor sharp blade slice her left and right hand clean off.

The Markovia princess screamed in pain as rivers of blood shooted out of the wounds but the half demon wasn't done with her toy yet.

Smirking, she got in her face and grabbed her bottom and top eyelids then created a sharp pointed needle in between her thumb and first fingers with her other hand.

Raven hummed to herself as she moved the needle around in circles while Terra's blue eye followed it as well then without warning she jammed it deep into her and savored the scream that left Terra's lips.

Then she held her other eyelids open while creating another needle and did the same thing to her other eye.

"MY EYES… MY EYES!"

Terra screamed and thrashed around as trickles of blood stained her cheeks while Raven continued to smirk but she was far from finished.

She went closer to her again and grabbed her neck to make her stand still but did not choke her yet. "R… Raven, please, s… stop"

The half demon just chuckled and shook her head. "The Raven that you once knew is no longer here child,"

"W… Who are-UGH!"

She tightened her grip and continued on.

"I am Trigon, an inter-dimensional demon. I was the one who Raven called upon when her life was almost stolen from her but it is my face that you will see in your nightmares mortal,"

Her grip got tighter and tighter until she was almost about to pass out but she slapped her awake.

She summoned two hands which grabbed her arms tightly then she pointed to the left so the left one pulled but slowly so the princess could hear her own arm dislocate.

She let out a horrific scream as her arm was ripped out of its socket then let out another one when the other arm was ripped out.

Her chest moved up and down as her breathing became more erratic and tears mixed with her blood. "Rav… Trigon p… please no, no more… I, I'm begging you."

Raven tapped her chin, seeming to take in her request for a second and smirked again since Terra could no longer see.

She touched her hand prints on Terra's neck then made a circle shape on the front of her throat with another needle then jammed it in deep but didn't feel satisfied so she put two more then even more until her whole neck was covered in thousands of needles that were sticking out every which way.

"I'll see you soon as well Slade,"

With that, she sliced her waist and head clean off, rivers of blood spurted out of her neck and covered Raven's face and body completely.

She felt her father leave her body and returned to normal but when she saw what was left of Terra, it shook her to the core.

"W… What have I done?" Raven fell on her knees, closed her eyes and clenched her stomach tightly with her left arm before throwing up on the ground.

She still convulsed and gagged even though there was nothing more for her to bring up and tears stained her face.

'I… I killed her! I… I killed Terra!'

With tears still coming down her face she finally stopped throwing up and had only had one thing to do left, she had to hide the body, she had to make sure that no one would ever find it but where?

Raven flopped on her butt and held her knees to her chest, thinking but didn't want to think too long and she tried her best to not look at the carcass.

'Azarath, I can hide her in Azarath since no one can break the seal except for me.'

With a nod, she got up and spread her arms out then said the incantation while focusing on her mind. "Azarath metrion zinthos… Kalazon racashos endarath… Vasirix zendrien Azarath… Azarath!"

When the mystical door was opened she closed her eyes again then unclasped her blue cloak and wrapped Terra in it, truthfully she didn't want to move it but she had to and forced herself through the door.

The monks were waiting for her, almost senescing her discomfort they took the body for a proper burial and told her to return to Earth.

She nodded her head in thanks then opened the door once again and stepped through it, Raven decided to talk to her mother Arella later even though she wanted her help and comfort so badly.

ooOOOoo

Raven finally found the other Titans and felt relieved but still scared.

Without knowing, what even happened Robin pulled her into a tight hug which she returned. "How do you know?"

He made a small smile. "I can feel it… you can tell the rest of us when you're ready"

The Azarathian cried into his shoulder, the others stood back as well as being both sad and intrigued.

ooOOOoo

When they arrived home that night Raven remained quiet and didn't interact much with the others.

"Raven please eat something,"

"I'm not hungry Cyborg… I'm just going to sleep for now"

She quickly got up and left, the other Titans were worried about her but the most worried one was Beast boy.

He told the others that he was going to bed early too but he was really going to Raven's room while the others were asleep to find out what happened to her.

ooOOOoo

Well, guys, I hope you all like the first chapter in this story and I just want you all to know that I have nothing against Terra since this is how I pictured it would be if Raven had not listened to Beast boy and called on her father to help her out.

In addition, Terra's death is the first of many that will happen and as you, all can tell Raven is sick to her stomach and feels very guilty about her friend's death even if the princess tried to kill her.

For all of the BB and Rae shippers out there yes, there will be romantic as well as heartwarming moments for the pair so don't worry.

PS: I will still continue with the Lifeix Club series I'm just taking a break from that to work on something new for onc _e._


	3. A Restless Night

A Restless Night.

Chapter 2.

Raven tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to find sleep but it would never come so she decided to read one of her spell books instead.

"Raven? Are you awake?"

She sighed and walked toward her door but did not open it, crossing her arms over her chest she said. "What do you want Beast boy?"

He fiddled with his hands while thinking of a way for her to let him in, BB told the half Azarathian that he was very worried about her and he wanted to help her out if she would let him.

Raven was shocked; she didn't think that Beast boy cared that much about her and actually wanted his company.

Sighing again, she sat down next to her bed and brought her knees to her chest then told him to come in but to not touch anything.

BB nodded his head and quickly went to her side when he stepped one foot inside.

"Please tell me what's wrong Rae,"

She shook her head while trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to release. "I can't… you'll hate me,"

He scooted closer and moved a piece of hair behind her ear while smiling his usual happy smile, which made Raven blush at the strange jester.

"I'll never hate you; I'll always be there for you even though you're a bully sometimes."

Raven smiled at the comment but blushed again when Beast boy grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Could you sleep with me just for tonight… please?"

"I'd be happy too, love"

They got in and held each other's hand as well as press their foreheads together before slowly falling asleep.

ooOOOoo

Raven appeared to be flying as she was facing a mountain with the sea below it and saw Robin and Starfire fighting Cinderblock

"Victory at last!"

"Now we can concentrate on saving Terra."

Starfire saw a twinkle in the sky but she quickly realized that it was a rock and pushed Robin out of the way and took the hit to her back.

Raven filed in hopes of catching Starfire but she was too late, Star screamed in pain as a sharp rock impaled her through the chest, leaving a big gaping hole behind.

Her still beating heart rested on the tip and ruby red blood covered the rock as well as her chest and mouth.

Drops of blood continued to drip off her chin and landed into the water while her heart finally stopped beating.

The Tamaranean's eyes were in the back of her head and her head fell back which almost made it seem like she was staring back at the half demon.

Raven reached out to her with tears falling from her violet eyes, hoping, praying that she could help Starfire somehow even though she knew very well that her friend won't be coming back at all.

"Starfire come on we still have to help Terra remember?"

She grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Starfire you have to wake up because if you don't then who's going to meditate with me or, or lift weights with Cyborg or take care of Silkie?"

She shook her head and grabbed her head tightly while more tears came, Raven screamed Starfire's name as she held her best friend and didn't want to leave her side for even a minute.

She kept on saying sorry even if Star couldn't hear her and kept on shaking her too.

"Starfire forgive me,"

Raven grabbed the base of the rock and used some of her powers to cut that section off then took the heart and the body back up to the mountains.

Just like she did with Terra, she closed her eyes as she buried the Tamaranean with a yellow sunflower for her bright and happy personality.

"Starfire can't be dead!"

Robin fell on his knees at the grave and clenched his fists so tightly that his gloves almost ripped. "I'll make Terra pay for this."

"But… Robin, I that we were trying to save Terra?"

"She deserves to die for what she did!"

Rae gasped as she woke up in a cold sweat and she was shaking uncontrollably. "Raven what's-"

It felt like a blur when she ran out of the room so quickly and into the hallway then at Starfire's door.

"STARFIRE ARE YOU ALIVE?!"

Raven tearfully screamed as she shook the Tamaranean awake and leaned in closer to hear if her heart was still beating or not.

"Raven, I'm fine… I'm, I'm alive see?" Starfire and the Beast boy became scared themselves since they never seen Raven this scared and tearful before.

Rae closed her eyes and relaxed when she could hear her heartbeat even though it was going a little fast from her sudden interruption.

Beast boy sat down on the bed and slowly rubbed her back while whipping a tear away, making Raven look at him and blush once again.

"Let's try to go to sleep again okay love?"

She smirked. "I thought that it was love in private?"

Now it was BB's turn to blush, he coughed and walked out of the room without saying another word.

Feeling proud of herself, Raven told Star goodnight and told her that she felt better now than returned to her bedroom.

Just like they did before, they held each other's hand and pressed their foreheads together then slowly fell asleep.

ooOOOoo

Raven yawned and rubbed her eyes; she didn't have a good night's sleep like that in a long time.

She grinned when she heard Beast boy snore in his sleep with drool coming out of his mouth but he still held her hand."Hey, sleepy head" She poked him in the shoulder. "Waky, waky, eggs in baky."

He groaned and turned over while continuing to swallow his drool even though more kept on escaping.

"Herbal… tea…" He muttered before finally sitting up with a yawn. "Morning love… how did you sleep?"

She frowned but smiled again as she remembered that it was all just a dream.

"I slept okay… I'm sorry that I scared you and Starfire last night,"

He shook his head and scooted closer to her then kissed the top of her bare shoulder, making the letter both shocked and slightly embarrassed.

"W… We should, um get dressed I guess."

He smirked when she got up and was going to change but she told him not to look as she grabbed her clothes out of her closet.

Respecting her wishes, BB covered his eyes with both of his hands and waited patiently for his love.

When she gave the okay, he opened his eyes but instead of her normal attire she had on a black leotard that had a long knee-length skirt that had a slit, at the sides, which showed off her hips and legs quite nicely and kitty-heeled shoes.

Her slip-on sleeves were black also; around her waist is her normal red and gold belt.

However, for once she didn't wear her cloak. "Raven, you're… beautiful I mean it's like you always are it's just that you hate wearing dresses but you still are beautiful."

She blushed again and shook her head, almost not believing what he said.

They headed to the living room hand in hand but Raven was worried that the others might not like her new look, so with engorgement; Beast boy went inside first and told the others about it.

She sighed when BB told her to come in and closed her eyes before stepping inside. Rae opened one eye then the other eye to see that the others had shocked looks on their faces.

"H… How is it?"

Starfire ran up to her and gave her a huge hug with a big smile on the princess's face which the half demon returned.

"You look great Rae, are you gonna let your hair grow out too?"

"Maybe, maybe not we'll just have to see."

She walked to the kitchen and made herbal tea like always but smirked when she had an idea.

Making her own tea, she made another one just for Beast boy and wondered what he would think about trying it for the first time.

"Hey, Beast boy why don't you try this tea for me?"

He looked disgusted with it and his eyes began to water when he smelled it, he gulped before taking the tiniest sip that anyone had ever seen but he immediately spit the tea out and threw the rest away.

"YUCK! Oh god, that was the most disgusting thing that I never tasted!" He ran over to the sink and cleaned his mouth with the sink water before spitting it back out.

Raven laughed like a little school girl while she held onto her stomach. "I can't believe that you actually fell for it!"

Beast boy's green ears perked up at her laughing and was mad at first but when he heard her he let it slide… for now at least.

She forced herself to stop laughing since she didn't want to get a stomach ache and went to drink her own tea.

They all sat down on the couch together just looking at TV but Raven's cup rattled when she remembered that she was going to go after Slade next.

Beast boy became worried again and held her shaking hand, which made it stop shaking immediately, but she was still scared.

She nodded her head in thanks and let him hold her hand for as long as he wanted. "So, what's our next move?"

"We're going to confront Slade in his hideout,"

"Come on Robin, his not just going to wait around for us after Terra disappeared,"

"Cyborg we all agreed that we wouldn't talk about her again but I say that we still have to deal with him,"

They all looked at each other, knowing that they had to face him eventually even if he escapes again.

Beast boy gave Raven's hand a gentle tight squeeze, which made her blush and him, smirk at her.

The Titans went to his hideout in the dead of night but the whole city was deathly quiet, too quiet and it made the others sick.

ooOOOoo

"So, you finally arrived… perfect."

"We're here to bring you to justice, Titans go!"

Starfire shot her star bolts at him but he dodged them and looked at Raven who was going to fire darkness at him, however, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"What's the matter Raven? Are you scared to kill me?"

"Shut up!"

"Or are you too scared to tell your friends the truth about Terra?"

"Raven what is he talking about?"

She shook her head and started to tremble and felt her heart beating fast at the horrible memories.

"Let me show you,"

Raven fell on her knees and closed her ears with her hands while closing her eyes as Slade showed them what she did to Terra on the computer screen.

She shook her head as she tried to block out Terra's screams. "STOP IT!"

Cyborg destroyed the screen and grabbed Slade by his neck tightly, his sonic cannon placed at his temple. "I'm going to give you one chance Slade to get out of here or I'm gonna blow your brains out!"

He just chuckled evilly. "I don't I'm the one that you want to kill."

That was the last straw. Raven called upon her father again and walked toward him.

She snapped her fingers which sent darkness to wrap around his arms and legs tightly which pulled them slowly.

"Raven stop!" Robin ran to her but she swiped her arm to the left which pushed a wall of darkness into him.

'Damn it, my body's not listening to me!' Beast boy ran to her and grabbed her arms with tears coming down his face which made Slade drop to the floor.

"Raven please don't give in to him!" She grabbed his arms too with her sharp-clawed hands.

Blood traveled down his arms and dropped on the floor but he wasn't going to give up just like that.

"Love, can you hear me?" She smirked but seemed to listen to him, which gave him hope.

"When the first time that I met you, I had these strong feelings but I was too scared to tell you since you were distant from everyone and when Terra came into the picture I felt happy."

She tightened her grip on his arms, making him groan in pain but he ignored it and continued on.

"But even if I really cared about her you were the only person that I… I love… please, Raven please."

Her eyes widened in shock as she let him go, her hands turned back to the way they were as well as her whole body and mind.

She cried as she fell on her knees with Beast boy doing the same and held each other. "I… I love you too Beast boy… I really do,"

He nodded his head and smiled, he was never going to let her go or let anyone hurt her again for as long as he lives.

However, they all didn't realize that Slade had slipped away but that only proved to them that he was a coward and nothing more or less.

ooOOOoo

Okay, guys, the second chapter is done and Raven and Beast boy finally told one another that they love each other so what should they do? ^-^

I hope you guys like it and stay tuned for the next one.


	4. Starting Over Part 1

Starting Over Part 1

Chapter 3.

Making any progress in Jump City was getting painfully slow and it was getting the Titans upset since only a small handful of the people came back but they made the most of it any way they could.

Raven felt happier and even stronger but despite that, she still was experiencing horrible nightmares and was glad that the others were helping her get through it.

She meditated in the living room as she always did but this time she had a special visitor.

Rae smirked when Beast boy tried to sneak up on her but she was faster. She disappeared into the floor and appeared behind BB with her hands on her hips then blew on the back of his neck, which made him, jump and scream like you wouldn't believe.

"No fair, that's cheating!"

"Should have thought about that when you tried sneak attacking me,"

He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his tongue out at her but smiled when he noticed that her hair reached her back, almost to her waist.

"Ya know I really didn't think that you would let your hair grow,"

She blushed while twisting her hair with her first finger playfully and told him to come over to her with her finger.

He did so and was met with a kiss on the lips; he was shocked at first but returned it.

When they pulled back BB felt like he was in heaven as he looked at her dreamily and brushed her lower lip with his thumb before pecking her on the lips.

"Do you want to meditate with me?"

He shook his head at first since he never really saw a point in doing that but changed his mind since for her he would do anything.

She smiled when he nodded his head, took up her position again with him doing the same, and closed his eyes.

"Focus on just your powers. Only they shall exist in your being, for now. Focus, and control their flow gently throughout your body. Azarath, metrion zinthos"

He repeated her incantation repeatedly and felt like he was floating in space while also being very at peace and happy.

His mind was also cleared of anything that seemed to trouble him, maybe he should do this more often.

With a smile, Beast boy opened his green eyes and felt Raven rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her protectively as they looked at the sun together.

"Where should we go on our date for tonight?"

Raven smiled, ever since they proclaimed their love for each other they decided to date finally but they never got intimate just yet because he did not want to push her so he waited patiently for her to say it.

"I don't know… maybe we can get pizza like we always do?"

"Nah, I'm sick of pizza… let's try something more romantic but first I have a surprise waiting for you in my old room and then come to our room."

She nodded her head and smiled when BB kissed her on the cheek before waving goodbye and went to go prepare for tonight.

ooOOOoo

Rae let her thoughts wonder as she thought about what Beast boy got her, maybe it was a dozen roses or maybe it was a piece of jewelry of some kind or maybe which made her face turn red at the thought, it was lingerie.

When she opened the door there was a sexy black leather mini dress on the bed, which has a deep V-neck that is worked with sparkling, transparent material for a perfect décolleté and below the waist, the skirt panels are worked in A-line.

She blushed so hard since she never thought that Beast boy was into this kind of clothing and sitting next to it was a pair of black fishnet stockings and red high heels.

'Oh, god what am I getting myself into?'

Raven took a deep breath and put on her new clothes; she stared at herself in the mirror and looked good then headed out the door.

As she walked to her room, she immediately smelled amazing food coming from it but she gasped as she opened the door.

There was a table in the center of the room with a pure white tablecloth over it and a single lit candle.

On either side were plates of spaghetti Carbonara and cheesy garlic knots with wine glasses filled up with sparkling pink grape soda.

"Do you like it?" Beast boy said happily, as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's… wonderful, Beast boy you did all this for me?"

She held his arms and smiled when he took in her scent. "Yes, because I love you"

Love, love, it's the word that she can't get out of her head whenever they said it to each other.

They clinked their glasses in celebration for being hero's, saving the world many times but most of all, being there for each other.

Raven rubbed her full stomach except for Beast boy since he had a huge appetite as always and sighed while closing her eyes.

"Come on, you can't be that stuffed up love,"

"Beast boy if I eat any more then I might get fat like you"

She teased as she stuck her tongue out and smirked proudly when she saw his mad expression.

"You're lucky that you're beautiful." He crossed his arms over his chest and stood up, so it could seem that he was taller than she was even though Rae was slightly taller.

He motioned his head to their bed and smiled when Raven blushed before getting up to change, as did he.

ooOOOoo

Raven dreamed one of her many worst nightmares, Robin was badly beaten by Slade's hands but before the others could save him, Slade killed him.

"Such a petty, you were a strong foe but not strong enough."

She fell on her knees in disbelief, her best friend laid there on the ground bloody, lifeless.

His black eyes were completely shut; his nose was broken and bleeding with blood still pouring out of it.

Robin's clothes were so soaked with blood that it would burn easily while his lips were swollen, busted and bleeding as well, making him unrecognizable.

She screamed as tears leaked down her cheeks as she held him in her arms but turned around when she heard a loud bang.

Starfire held Slade by the neck against the cracked wall and punched him in the stomach so hard that every single one of his ribs got smashed then she punched him in the face.

"Damn you!" She backed up to shoot him with her star bolts repeatedly but that was not enough for her.

She grabbed his head and turned it around, a loud snap was heard as his neck was broken but still, that was not enough.

Starfire punched him in the face then kicked him then hit him again, then another and another until he was on the ground but she didn't stop even when her vision was being blurred by his red ruby blood.

Two hours had passed before the Tamaranean finally stopped beating his face into a bloody mess and stood up on her two feet while clenching her bloody fists.

Next, Star raised her hands above her head as huge amounts of green energy gathered in a ball then shot it at him, which made his body explode into millions of tiny bits of flesh.

Red blood coated the wall and Starfire herself even her beautiful red hair but she appeared to be in a trance-like state as she stared at Slade's destroyed body before turning around, her face never changed, however, there were tears that stained her face.

After the others had left, Raven placed what was left of his cape over his body then placed an Arborvitae on him for his everlasting friendship with her since he wasn't only her leader but her best friend.

ooOOOoo

Beast boy quickly woke up to see Raven hyperventilating and shaking violently while covered in sweat. 'Fuck'

"Raven, Raven it's just another nightmare! Its okay, its okay come on!"

He held her to his chest and gently rocked her back and forth while also saying soft words.

After a minute, Raven calmed down but still cried as she placed a hand on BB's toned, hairless chest and looked at him.

"Are you okay now love?" She nodded her head and cleaned her tears before leaning up to kiss him, which he returned wholeheartedly.

Beast boy smiled and kissed her on the forehead then her cheek then her nose, which made the Azarathian giggle then he kissed her neck and her lips.

She smiled as she started to fall asleep again but BB stayed awake just in case if she was going to have another nightmare again.

An hour had gone by and Raven was looking fine so he went back to sleep as well.

ooOOOoo

Okay, guys, that's it, let me know what you think! Thank you all so much for reading and favoriting as well as just looking at my stories, I love you all so, so much! ^_^


	5. Starting Over Part 2

Starting Over Part 2

Chapter 4.

Raven smiled as she looked at the progress to the city atop the Titans tower, her arms were crossed over her chest as she stood up straight as if she was a queen of the kingdom.

Everything seemed back to order and everyone seemed happy, just like it should be.

Rae blushed and started to dance for some strange reason like she was at a ballroom filled with many people and giggled when Beast boy joined her.

She held his hands with him doing the same and started to count one, two, three in his head, as did she while they bounced around all over the place.

He stopped and looked annoyed as he put his hands on his hips.

"You made me lose track!"

She smiled then raised her hands again and they started to dance again.

It wasn't a waltz or a romantic dance but it was a romantic dance to them in their own way and they loved it.

She smiled sweetly when BB dipped her and kissed her lips, they tasted like cotton candy and smelled so good too.

BB went down for another kiss before bringing her back up, they looked at one another with love in their eyes.

"I love you,"

"And I love you."

Rae hugged him and smiled. "I… I want to take you to Azarath to see my mother"

Beast boy was surprised because he learned that Azarath was a sacred planet and he felt like he wouldn't fit in but as always Raven told him that it didn't matter to the people and held his hand.

After saying the incantation, they headed inside of the portal and arrived at Raven's old home.

Beast boy's jaw dropped to the floor as he took in the beautiful surroundings. Everywhere he looked there, were people in white robes that were either praying, talking or walking around.

There was a huge temple in the middle while the city was in the heart of the planet and everything felt so majestic.

"Wow! Rae everything is so… amazing!"

She smiled. "I'm glad."

BB took her hand again and ran off into the city; he pointed to the food stands and gave the Azarathian the puppy dog eyes when he found a stand that was selling tofu.

She rolled her eyes and paid for a big square of the white stuff but her eyes went wide when he ate the whole thing in one bite.

They headed back and saw Arella but Beast Boy didn't go any further. "Raven I don't think I can do this."

He stepped back, crossed his arms over his chest, and looked down at the ground sadly. "I feel out of place."

"No one is ever out of place here," He looked up to see a beautiful woman with hair the same color as his love but she has a peach skin tone instead of Raven's grayish tone.

Rae hugged her mother and Arella reached out her hand to BB with a sincere smile.

He hesitantly took it but suddenly let go when he felt like he was absorbed in a strange light. He looked at his arms and saw that he was covered in a white robe from head to toe.

"Now you're one of us."

Beast boy smiled and bowed to her in respect. "Thank you."

She nodded her head with a smile before heading back inside of the tower.

Beast boy carefully folded the robe then tucked it in his dresser and smiled again, not believing that he was actually a part of Azarath now, now feeling a part of something since both of his parents died in that car accident.

His hands started to shake as he remembered that day clearly and his tears were going to fall if Raven hadn't cleaned them away with her finger.

He turned to face her and smiled while taking her hand in his own then he kissed it.

"Damn it, why do you always have to make me blush?" She moved her hand away while avoiding her lover's smirk.

BB held her by the waist and kissed her. "Because it makes you look cuter and I love to tease you."

Raven bit her bottom lip and shook her head then walked out to go to the city, leaving Beast Boy behind.

She down the street and smiled when there was a family sitting on a grassy park-like area.

The little girl and boy were running around in circles around their parents, they looked so happy and lucky that they had a father that loved them so much and didn't want to kill anyone.

Raven shook her head then kept on walking but she blushed when she thought about having a family with Beast Boy!

'Why am I thinking of that now?' She walked faster while keeping her head down to hide the pink color on her cheeks.

The Azarathian moved so fast that it looked like she was running but Rae wasn't.

Rae turned the corner and bumped into a girl with brown hair that reached her lower back while she had lovely blue eyes.

She appeared to be a tomboy because she had on baggy denim pants that are held up by a silver chain belt and a one-sleeve white top as well as a black leather choker and sneakers.

"Sorry."

"It's alright! My name is Aubrey and you are?"

"Raven… My name's Raven." The teen smiled big time when she realized that Rae was part of the legendary Teen Titans.

The Azarathian wouldn't call her best friends and herself legendary because they were just hero's that try to help everyone they can.

She smiled again and wrapped her arm around Raven's before heading into the flower shop.

There were so many bright flowers that it wasn't her thing until she saw a beautiful bed full of dark red roses.

"Their pretty aren't they?"

Rae nodded her head and bent down to take a closer look at the roses. They are sweet smelling and they seem to glow in the sunlight with stars on them.

"You can pick some if you want."

Rae only picked four because she didn't want to be greedy, put them in a brown bag, and tried to pay for them but Aubrey shook her head from side to side. "Free of charge."

The Azarathian thought that was weird but nodded her head in thanks nonetheless and headed home, the bell above the door rang as she stepped outside.

The half-demon smiled as she headed inside of the tower and gave each of the Titans the roses.

"Thank you, friend!" Starfire hugged her which Raven returned while Cyborg gave her a high-five and Robin gave her a nodded of appreciation while BB gave her a kiss on the lips, making the half-demon smile.

She smiled at all of them, her friends no, her best friends in the whole world and gave them a hug.

"Thank you… thank you for being my friends."

Raven walked out with a smile on her face and cried happy tears, BB smiled to the others before leaving as well.

He found her walking down the hall but she stopped and turned her head to the side to smirk playfully at him before rounding the corner to the left.

BB saw her walking slightly faster and she turned her head to the side again, a playful smile appeared on her face before she ran a little bit faster.

He smiled playfully as well and walked the same pace as her. "Catch me if you can!"

"Oh, I will love!"

She began to jog and turned round to another hallway while he followed her as well.

"I'm gonna catch ya!"

Rae giggled. "No, ya won't if I can help it!"

The Azarathian ran faster and faster until Beast boy finally caught up to her and the fell on the ground but they didn't care.

The half-demon giggled in happiness between his kisses, which made him very happy inside and out.

Beast boy pulled back with a big smile on his face and brushed her lower lip with his thumb, making the letter blush once again.

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much as well."

ooOOOoo

People, finally another chapter is done! ^_^

I'm so sorry for not posting anything but I just want this story to be perfect and I think you can all agree and thank you all again for waiting this long.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	6. A Night Of Beautiful, Passion

A Night Of Beautiful, Sweet Passion.

Chapter 5

Raven sighed as she stared down at her tea, she held onto the cup rather tightly when Rae remembered that her 17th birthday was fast approaching.

She had to be ready because her father was coming to destroy the world no doubt, but she was more scared because her friends were going to get involved and she didn't want them too no matter what.

"Love, what's wrong?"

She looked at BB who kissed her cheek and sat down next to her and held her hand.

Raven bit her bottom lip, trying to decide to tell him what was wrong or not but since he'd been open to her about his parent's deaths then she had to be open too.

Taking a deep breath, she told him everything and hoped that he would take it well or at least try to.

"I'm scared Beast Boy… what if he destroys the world and turn it into hell itself? Or what if he killed… You?"

Tears streamed down her eyes at the thought of it happening and that she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Oh, love come here."

He held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head while gently moving back and forth.

She leaned into his chest with closed eyes, wanting to hear his steady heartbeat and smiled when she heard it.

BB looked at the window angrily, he would never let Trigon win or kill his friends, no, his family and would protect them with his life.

He knew that Rae can't face her father alone so he said that he would be with her if he did show up in time.

"Beast boy what if I turned against you? What would you do?"

His eyes widened in shock, did she seriously ask that question? He moved her back a bit so he can look at her and stared into her eyes.

"Raven stop it! You won't do that ever!"

She looked down then back up, her face showing concern once again. "But what if I-"

"STOP IT!"

She recalled back in shock, her mouth hanged open and her eyes showing actual fear, she'd never heard Beast boy yell at her before.

He sighed and held his face to calm him down since he didn't mean to yell at her like that. "I'm sorry… it's just that I don't what you to talk bad about yourself. I love you Rae."

He pulled her into another tight hug and kissed her on the lips, it was passionate, fiery, wanting and it made her moan.

She smiled when they pulled away and blushed when he smiled at her. "I love you Beast boy."

"I love you too Raven." He smiled as well then whispered in her ear that they were going to have a tea party later to night in their bedroom.

Raven raised a questioning eye brow at him until it finally hit her like a book, her whole face turned as red as an apple when he wanted to make love to her.

"I… I mean if you want too, since it's going to be your birthday tonight."

Rae loved him for years and thought that it was finally time to go to the next level. She told him that she wanted to and that she'll meet him later.

Smiling, BB nodded his head and couldn't wait for tonight as did she, Raven read one of her many books as she sat on the couch in the living room.

ooOOOoo

But no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on the words her mind went to other places.

She wanted this night to be absolutely perfect so she closed her book and headed to the city for something special to wear.

It took her sometime but she finally found a shop that had {nicer}, clothes to put on.

The description says.

Suppose you get down n' dirty in Low-Down Mobster.

This seductively pinstriped suit is a tailored tradition for those doing crime and punishment.

This unique collared teddy has attached garters and matching panties with buttons.

Tie choker and cuffs are also included to complete the suit of seduction and style. Ka-ching!

'Oh, god why am I doing this to myself?! Well I do want this day to be special so… here I go then.'

Raven brought up the items to the counter. "I would like to buy this… just take my money, please before I regret this!"

The female cashier quickly paid for the items but the Titan left just as quickly before she could give Rae her change.

ooOOOoo

She ran through the hallways and into her bedroom then closed the door so no one would see her outfit and took a few minutes to catch her breath.

Raven hid the clothes under her bed until night fall came and then decided to take a long, cold shower.

Night finally fell, and the half-Azarathian had butterflies in the pit of her stomach, since she'd never done this before.

'Why am I worried so much? This night is going to be great!'

She jumped when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's your Prince charming!" Rae smiled and giggled a little bit as she sat up and walked over to the door, her hands were placed upon it.

Taking another deep breath, she said. "Beast boy, before I open the door could you close your eyes please and don't open them until I'm ready?"

"K."

Raven opened the door then waved her hand in front of him to see if he could see anything before taking his hands in her own and lead him inside.

They walked until they were standing in the center of the room, thinking that this was far enough Raven stopped and told him to open up his eyes.

He blinked a few times before opening them fully and smiled but, that quickly turned into shock when he saw his lover's new outfit.

"D… Do you like it?" The half-Azarathian putted her hands around her back and blushed as she stepped back a bit so he could her better.

"Love… you look amazing no sexy!"

BB blushed as well and rolled his green eyes, since he was acting stupid again as always but he couldn't help it.

The women that he loves so much in this world went out of her trouble just to make him happy this night and he was grateful for it.

"Thanks, I know that this isn't something that I wouldn't wear but I'm happy that you like it."

Her whole face turned red when Beast boy bended down slightly and whispered in her ear hotly.

"I bet you like the red dress and fishnet stockings that I got for you didn't you?"

She shook her head and started to take off her outfit, blushing the whole time while Beast boy watched it.

When the last of the clothing fell on the floor, BB forgotten how to breathe. His lover's skin looked so soft to touch but when he looked down and saw the wetness between her legs, his cock immediately got rock hard.

BB quickly took off his own clothes and smirked when Raven got even more wet at the sight of him.

"See what ya, like?"

All she could do was nod her head and crawled backwards on the bed, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

He fallowed but asked her if she was a virgin and she said yes, so he grabbed two towels from the bathroom and lied them down on the bed so her virginal blood won't get anywhere on it then got back on the bed with her.

Beast boy kissed Rae once again, he putted one of her nipples in her mouth but Raven hissed. "My nipples are sensitive."

"I'm sorry." He gently putted it in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it while gently pinching the other one.

BB stopped to play with the other one and kissed her stomach with a smile, since she was going to have their child and licked her pussy.

Raven moaned as she dug her nails into the bed, while putting her lower lip in between her teeth.

He licked the half-demon for two minutes before stopping and sat up then spitted on his hand to coat his hard cock and placed it at her entrance.

"This going to hurt but I promise it will go away okay my love?"

"Okay, I trust you."

Beast boy held her hand as he slowly moved inside of her and tried to be as gentle as possible but when she cried in front of him, he held her cheeks and kissed her sweet lips.

She trusts him but at the same time him, trying to break through the barrier was just too much for the half-demon, no matter how strong she seemed to look.

BB whispered sweet, kind and loving things into her ear as he continued to push inside of his lover's tight walls.

Finally, with a smile from the both of them, Beast boy was finally inside of the Azarathian and sat there for a full minute for her to get used to his size before pulling out and cleaned themselves up now… the real fun beings.

He slowly pulled back before moving back in then went a little bit faster and faster until she was screaming his name over and over again.

Raven wrapped her arms and legs around him while he held onto the blankets, the soft light from the candles created beautiful shadows on the walls.

"Oh, god this feels so good! I-It's so big Beast boy!"

He smiled. "And you're so tight Raven!" Their sweaty bodies and the smell of their love making drove them both insane and they wanted more.

The green-skinned man looked straight into her violet eyes, his green eyes shined brightly with lust as he kissed her neck once again and gently bit it.

Their moaning became louder and louder as they were nearing their climax until they saw stars as he came inside of his friend, his lover.

BB fell face first onto the pillows, his breathing heavy as well as hers. He finally pulled out of her and rolled onto his back.

Raven closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest while trying to control her breathing.

He kissed Rae's head and smiled as he stroked her hair. "That… was so amazing!"

She smiled and looked up at him, so much love showing in those beautiful eyes. "I love you Beast boy."

"I love you too Raven."

Before anything more could be said, they fell asleep in each other's arms and Raven had good dreams that night.

ooOOOoo

YEAH! I finally finished another chapter in this story and I hope that all of you like it as mush as I do!

I know that all of you might think that they made love too soon but Raven's father is going to appear and they may had never had the chance to do it so I hope that you guys understand.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	7. The Wedding Proposal

The Wedding Proposal

Raven smiled as she placed a hand on her growing stomach, each day it grows a little bit and the half-demon was so excited as well as feeling very, very happy.

"Beast boy I still can't believe that I'm going to be a mother! It just doesn't seem real."

He smiled too and wrapped his arms around her lovingly while placing his chin on top of her head.

"Me either, but I feel bad that your throwing up so much in the morning."

She shook her head, remembering that Arella told her daughter that morning sickness was normal for any pregnant women, wither their skinny or big.

Since her powers are weak Beast boy guarded his lover for right now until her energy returned to normal.

Smiling once again, they headed outside to head to the beach for relaxation but knowing BB, he always has something hidden up his sleeve.

He told the other Titans secretly that he planned a romantic getaway to France for two weeks at a five star hotel and already packed everything that they need for it.

The reason why he planned this was because not only had she stuck by his side for so long and loved him just as much as he loves her but because he was going to ask her to marry him and prayed that she would say yes.

He helped her in the van and made sure that she was comfortable before heading in the front seat.

Sitting down, Beast boy stuck the key inside the ingestion but started to shake from nervousness.

"Beast boy, what's wrong? You're shaking!"

She took his hands in her own and blushed when he smiled sweetly at her with closed eyes, he shook his head and told her that he was okay.

"Are you sure?" Again, that was one of the reasons why he loves her so much was her concern for others.

Smiling again, he said. "Rae, I'm fine… just a little excited that's all, now rest up cos it's going to be a long ride."

Nodded her head the half-Azarathian closed her violet eyes and quickly fell asleep. Sighing, he drove into the city then drove on the bridge leading out of it then crossed a right.

ooOOOoo

Night head fallen so they stopped at a motel to rest for the night. "Raven, Raven wake up love, we're here."

She blinked her eyes open and was surprised when they were at a motel and thought that they were only going to the beach.

He knew that he was caught and had to quickly come up with a lie and a good one at that to be able to convince her but was always told to tell the truth by his parents so that's what he did.

"Well, I really wasn't going to take you to the beach but to France for a special occasion."

Rae's eyes widened in shock when he had a big smile on his face and knew that he was truthful.

She putted her hands over her mouth and screamed happily while giving him a tight hug which he returned, tears streamed down her eyes.

"You stupid idiot! Why didn't you tell me that from the beginning?!"

BB smirked playfully. "Why do you think that our room was empty?"

The half-demon stuck her tongue out at him then headed outside with him fallowing. It was a cool, crisp night and it brought her happiness.

They headed inside then booked their room for the night, Raven stopped reading and looked down at her lover who rested his head on her knees and kissed her stomach.

He gently rubbed it then placed his ear next to it to see if he could hear the baby or not and smiled brightly when he felt it kick.

"Hay there little one! When you grow up your going to be as strong as your daddy and as beautiful as your mama and one day you're going to save the world."

Raven giggled as she placed her hand over her mouth and shook her head, Rae wondered if the baby was going to be a girl or a boy and hoped that it was going to be a girl.

He told her, that it was a boy but said it doesn't matter what gender it was and would love it every single day of his life.

She nodded her head, thinking the same thing as well and lied back on the sofa but before she got too comfortable BB told her to not freak out.

He bended down on one knee and took out a black box, tears falling from her violet eyes once more.

Inside was a fine silver wedding ring that has an exquisite round cut centre with two skulls on each side surrounded by in-twined vines and stones cascading down the band.

Inside the band were the words {Till death do us part}.

Wiping his own tears from his green eyes he said so lovingly and straight from the heart as he placed the ring on her wedding finger.

"Raven, my best friend, my lover, would you do me this greatest honor… would you marry me?"

For a time, they could only hear their own heartbeats and their own breathing until Rae finally spoke up.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

BB dropped the box and literally pounced onto his lover but was extremely careful to not hurt the baby in anyway and gave her the most passionate kiss that he could ever give even though it won't be enough to say how much he truly loves her.

She held onto his cheeks and moaned when he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, fighting until they had to pull away for air.

Smiling happily, he kissed his wife's stomach again then rested his head on it. "I love you Raven and our baby as well."

"I love you too Beast boy and our baby too."

Raven groaned and quickly sat up and dashed for the bathroom to throw up with BB fallowing behind.

He pulled her hair back as she emptied out the contents, while also not trying to throw up himself from just the sound of it.

When she was gone he kissed her shoulder and it made her blush. "Feel better love?"

"Yeah… thanks Beast boy."

He nodded his head and helped her up then walked back into the room to get some sleep.

ooOOOoo

Happy Valentine's Day everybody! I hope you guys have a wonderful day full of love and hope and lots of sweets.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	8. A Baby Is Born Into The World

A Baby Is Born Into The World.

Raven smirked proudly when Beast boy lost at the beat'em up game for the sixth time in a row and loved at how angry he was.

"BAH! Fuck this game-Love you're going to pay when we're going to bed tonight I swear!"

She sat the controller down and leaned back in the long sofa with a victorious smile but it quickly went away when she was experiencing terrible pain in her stomach and water soaked into the sofa.

"The baby's coming B-Beast boy!" He quickly lifted her on his back and ran out of the tower, he putted her into the car and drove to the hospital.

"Someone help us, my fiancé is having a baby!"

A nurse quickly rolled a wheel chair for Raven so she could sit down then putted a gown on her and wheeled her into the delivery room.

The nurses and the doctor helped her deliver the baby but Rae's screams broke BB down, and he wondered if they had made the right choice, not knowing that Raven was thinking the same things.

"I'm here, Raven and I won't leave your side ever!"

Tears streamed down both of their eyes as they held each other's hand and despite the horrible pain the half-Azarathian managed to smile which made the green-eyed man happy.

"Come on, Rae you can do it, I believe in you!"

She nodded her head and closed her eyes as sweat dripped down her forehead while letting out another scream until finally she heard her baby cry.

ooOOOoo

The other titans watched on the monitor in the living room and they all smiled happily as a little baby was born into this world and they would all love it no matter what.

They visited the baby for the next couple of weeks and to check up on both Raven and Beast boy to see how they were doing.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Robin looked at the little one then turned his gaze to Starfire who held the boy into her arms, her smile was wide while her eyes glowed brightly.

And he wondered if they could have a child as well?

For now he thought about the family in front of him and knew that he loves Starfire and she loves him as well.

"So what's his name?"

"Lucas, it means light in Latin origins and I think it fits very well."

The boy has green skin but has the eye color and hair color of his mother so it was a pretty good mix of the both.

Starfire gave the baby back and gave Robin the same looks that he gave to her and wondered if he wanted to have a child with her as well.

Maybe in the near future.

Raven kissed her son on the forehead then stroked his soft hair, a heart filled laugh left her ruby red lips when Lucas looked up at her and hiccupped then talked in baby talk.

ooOOOoo

Finally, two more weeks had passed and they were able to take him home with them to the Titans tower and they all prepared for the crying at night as well changing him.

But most of all, they made sure that he was safe from Slade and the other enemies that lurked in the darkest shadows.

"Beast boy, I'm worried about Lucas." BB looked at his lover while gently rocking his baby back and forth and saw sadness in her violet eyes.

"Why Rae? Is it about Slade?"

She shook her head. "I'm worried that my father might turn our baby into some type of evil and that…"

Rave slammed her hands down on the desk as tears fell on her shaking fists, the sound was loud but thankfully Lucas didn't wake up.

BB putted the little one into the crib quietly then walked over to the half-demon, he held her in his arms while resting his head on top of hers.

She blinked her eyes as her tears stopped and sighed before holding his arms, her violet eyes were closed.

He always knows how to make her feel better.

"Love, I know that our child won't ever, ever be evil because we'll teach him and tell him the truth and to not tell lies."

She nodded her head and took BB's words to heart. 'He may act like an idiot all the time but I still love him so much.'

Just then, Lucas cried himself awake and flared his little arms up in the air as he tried to get both of his parent's attentions.

They smiled hand in hand as they went to take care of their kid. 'I love you so much Beast boy… and thank you.'

ooOOOoo

Well another chapter of our couple's story and I'm so sorry that this one is super short but the next and last one is going to be there wedding finally, right? ^_^

I know that some of you want this story to continue but truthfully it's so hard to write two stories at one time you know? So I hope my dear readers understand.

And if you want me to keep going then I will but I think this story is over… for now.

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


	9. The Wedding Arrives

The Wedding Arrives.

"Starfire… I still can't believe that the wedding is finally here, I just wish that my mother was here to see it" Raven said as she looked at her wedding dress in the full-length mirror while Star held her waist with a big smile on her face.

The bodice features classy off-the-shoulder straps with detailed black beaded Lace applique.

The skirt is adorned with lots wavy ribbons that will flow softly as she walks down the aisle.

The hem features layers of organza peeking out from under the satin.

She wears a pair of black pumps on her feet.

Rae's hair is up in an elegant knot in the back of her head that's decorated with a single black orchid.

There was pale pink lipstick on her lips with the littlest hint of blush on her cheeks while she smelled like purple dahlia's that wasn't too strong but not too light either.

To go with everything, Rae wore a pair of diamond earrings and a matching diamond choker.

All in all, she looked very breathtaking and knew that Beast boy wouldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I know Raven, I'm sure that she would be very proud of you." She smiled at the image of her mother and knew that she was ready to face her husband.

ooOOOoo

The church walls were lined with white lily's while the whole place smelled like orange morning glories.

Lucas was held by Cyborg who was holding a red velvet pillow with the wedding rings on it, he was wearing a cute little, black tux as well as his father.

Everyone immediately turned their heads to the large doors and smiled when they saw the bride and bride's maid.

Starfire was wearing a pink gown, matching high-heels with pale pink opal earrings on her ears and her hair is down but curly at the ends.

The dress is very plain since she didn't want to outshine the bride in anyway and lead her down the aisle.

Beast boy stood there and forgotten how to breath, when he saw his teammate, his best friend, his dearest treasure walking towards him.

"You're so beautiful love." Raven blushed as she closed her eyes with a smile. "And you look handsome."

He blushed as well with a smile as he took her hands in his own, while staring at her deep in the eyes as did she.

They listened when the priest said the vows then repeated what he said to each other and meant every single word as they placed the rings on their wedding fingers.

Then they said I do.

"You may now kiss the bride!" BB gently grabbed his wife's cheeks, being careful to not ruin her make-up before kissing her passionately, lovingly.

They didn't hear the crowd clap and scream but they only cared about each other as they were in there own little happy paradise, with just one another.

They, sadly had to pull back and walked outside so Rae could throw the roses. She turned her back with a smirk as she prepared to throw them.

All of the girls raised their hands up in the air, hoping that they would be the one to catch it. Raven threw them over her head high and quickly turned around to see who would get it.

While Starfire wanted the flowers so badly she didn't want to cheat by flying up to get them so she decided to do it the old fashioned way and closed her eyes.

Star opened her eyes again and her mouth hanged open in disbelief when she actually got the roses! "I-I got it!? ROBIN I GOT IT, I GOT IT! LOOK-LOOK!" She ran excitedly to her boyfriend and showed him her prize, her smile was big and bright as she looked down at them.

"I know I see them… So, it seems that we're getting married next aren't we?" He playfully smirked at her when she blushed and hid her face in the roses in embarrassment.

Robin laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist then kissed her on the lips.

ooOOOoo

Raven and Beast boy smiled as they danced on the dance floor to a slow waltz until BB laughed.

"What's wrong?" The half-demon said as she looked up at her husband, wondering why he was laughing all of a sudden.

He shook his head from side to side. "Everything… Everything's changed,"

She cocked her head to the left with a questioning look. "What's changed?"

He sighed as he told her that he couldn't believe that they've always saved the world countless times and how she was always so secretive all the time.

But when he confessed his love for on that night he knew right then and there that he would always be hers and she would always be his. And then when they had Lucas, he thanked god for giving him the perfect family that was taken away from him at such an early age all those years ago.

Rae told him that she thanked god too for giving her a family as well and smiled as she rested her head on his chest. "We'll always be together forever, right Beast boy?"

"Always, forever and ever."

ooOOOoo

My dear Readers that is where are story for the Titans end and I hope you all love it as much as I did writing it.

See you all very, very soon. ^_^

L-O-V-E Y-O-U!


End file.
